Kaito Momota
|kanji talent=超高校級の「宇宙飛行士」 |romaji talent=''chō kōkō kyū no “uchū hikō-shi”'' |translated talent=Super High School Level Astronaut |gender= |height= |weight = 74 kg (163 lbs) |birth_date= |chest_size = 90 cm (35") |bmi=22.1 |blood_type=O |likes = House plants |dislikes = The occult |family= |participated=Killing Game Semester |execution= New Space Journey |fates=Succumbed to his chronic illness during his execution |status=Deceased |affiliation=Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |previous_affiliation=Dodonpachi Commercial HighTranslated List V3 Students' Former High Schools |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut=''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' |game portrayal= Ryōhei Kimura }} Kaito Momota (百田 解斗 Momota Kaito) is a student in Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles and a participant of the Killing Game Semester featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Kaito is the Ultimate AstronautDanganronpa US Official Site (超高校級の「宇宙飛行士」 chō kōkō kyū no “uchū hikō-shi” lit. Super High School Level Astronaut). History Early life Kaito is famous for becoming the first teen to pass the astronaut exams. However, in reality he hasn't even passed the test, lacking the required college degree and thus cheating his way through using false documents that he got from an acquaintance. Once he was found out, he was allowed to stay on as a trainee thanks to being an interesting and amusing person of talent.Famitsu Scan December 15th, 2016. He hasn't been to space yet, but he harbors a great longing to go.Momota's profile on the official website. During his high school days, Kaito attended Dodonpachi Commercial High (怒首領蜂商業高校). The Gopher Plan The True Event Prior to the Killing Game Semester Killing Game Semester The Strategy Meeting Protecting Friends Clearing the Despair Death Road Taken Hostage Imitation Kaito's Fate Real Feeling Creation and Development Name ---- His given name kanji, 解斗 kaito, means "absolution of the Dipper constellation" - somewhat matching his space-related title. His last name kanji, 百田 momota, means "one hundred rice paddies". Alternate Fates ---- In Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version), Kaito is first seen inside the cafeteria along with Tenko Chabashira and Himiko Yumeno. When Kaito reveals he was cheating to become an astronaut trainee, Kaede Akamatsu becomes concerned of him. Appearance Kaito has spiked purple hair that's grown out both at the top and bottom of his head and a short goatee. His eyes are a warm lilac. He also has a slightly tanned complexion. Kaito wears a tee shirt with a red design resembling a half of a face or a mask, on top of that he wears a long sleeved dress shirt with a breast pocket. On this shirt are black buttons which are currently not in use. On top of that, he wears a long, purple overcoat with a galaxy design inside it. However his coat is never worn properly, instead, Kaito wears his left sleeve and leaves the right side of the coat to drape over his shoulder. He wears purple pants matching his coat which are rolled up over his ankles. Kaito wears grey slippers with a strange, cloudy pattern. In his promotional art, he's featured his entire coat draped over both of his shoulders, no slippers, and a mysterious pipe that resembles . Personality Kaito is an energetic person with a passionate heart, who lives for dreams and romance, and tends to give somewhat dramatic encouraging speeches for others. He believes you need to take risks for the sake of your dreams and should't limit yourself nor ever give up. Due to his clichéd hot-blooded spirit and his document falsification he could pass the astronaut examination, proving that he is smart. Being the Ultimate Astronaut, he harbors a dream and a great longing to go to space, and already considers himself a space legend. Throughout the game, Kaito described himself as a passionate protagonist of his own story who would help the others to survive the killing game. Because of that, Kaito always tries his best to unite the group, and he is very much a reliable older brother type of character. Talent Ultimate Astronaut In other languages Kaito's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Relationships :Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles: Maki Harukawa Shuichi Saihara Kaito feels eased and relaxed during the class trial in the demo because he knows that Shuichi, guided by his talent as the Super High School Level Detective, will eventually discover the truth.Momota relies on Saihara. Kaede Akamatsu At first, Kaede is angered when Kaito informs her that he had broken the law in order to become an astronaut. However, he still supports her during the Killing Game Semester. Kokichi Oma Miu Iruma Being the two loudest and outspoken characters, they get into disagreements. These disagreements can cause them to throw insults at each other. During the Danganronpa V3 demo, Miu calls Kaito a "flower-garden brained idiot." Because these two can get emotional, both can end up losing their tempers, with Kaito scaring Miu in the end. Gonta Gokuhara Ryoma Hoshi Quotes |-|DRV3 Demo= List of Appearances Games= *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version)'' |-|Manga= *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' Trivia *Kaito, along with K1-B0 and Maki Harukawa, was one of the first new characters revealed for Danganronpa V3 in November 2015. However, their names and talents weren't revealed until ten months later in September 2016. *In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Kaito the 11th most popular Danganronpa V3 student.MyNavi Poll *Kaito's birthday, April 12, marks the International Day of Human Space Flight. References Navigation ru: Кайто Момота es:Kaito Momota pl:Kaito Momota Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Killers Category:Male Category:Deceased